


The Terrifying Toaster

by TotallyNotRei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Ficlet, I brought back an Angel, I must be some sort of god, M/M, Prompt Fic, Samandriel is adorable, funny little doo dad, not season 9 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRei/pseuds/TotallyNotRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Samandriel putting bread in the toaster and watching it intently, letting out a shriek when the toast popped out and Castiel declaring “I WASN’T THE ONLY ONE!”<br/>Dean is so fucking done with these Angels.”<br/>http://creaturedean.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr</p><p>Not necessarily a prompt that was sent to me, but the idea was too cute to pass up. I pray for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terrifying Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy this OT3 and its so rare so I wanted to add my own little fluffy ficlet and upload it.  
> It's my first time having three characters interact in a deeper more intimate way, so if you have any constructive criticism I would love to hear it :)

It had been exactly two weeks since Samandriel’s revival, and they were no closer to finding an answer than they had been the first day Heaven’s littlest angel stumbled naked right in front of the Impala on a deserted road outside of Topeka. Dean had slammed his foot on the break and swore loudly at the sudden appearance of the kid. Sam had a strong grip on the door and his brother’s shoulder as he let out a “ _holy shit_ ” of his own, while Castiel had started violently in the backseat at the sudden stop, his book flown from his lap and a look of panic on his face.

The three men rushed out of the Impala and approached the fallen angel. Samandriel had been dehydrated and babbling nonsense. When they reached him the angel breathed out “ _thank God_ ” as his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. They had wrapped him up in Dean’s jacket and he and Castiel carried the unconscious angel to the car and continued on to the bunker. When they asked later the angel admitted to not remembering just what he had been doing out on the road that day.

As it was, Samandriel adapted to life in the bunker well enough- he was still having a hell of a time sleeping since he had lost most of his grace shortly after reviving. It had been bit unexpected, though, when Dean heard a soft, hesitant knock at his and Cas’s bedroom door the second night of Alfie’s stay. The angel in question clutched a borrowed blanket to his chest and wore an embarrassed expression on his face.

“What’s up, Alfie?” The hunter had asked as he placed his knife and rag down. He watched Samandriel bit his lip and look anywhere but Dean’s face.

“I, uh. I was wondering if I would be able to stay with you tonight. I tried to fall asleep in the room you had shown me to the other night, but-” Samandriel broke off and looked at his feet. He took a deep breath before finishing. “I saw Naomi and I could not go back to sleep.”

“A nightmare, huh?” The hunter asked and Samandriel nodded.

When their eyes met again Dean noticed the tremble in the boy’s lower lip. When Sam had been younger, before Dean had told him about all of the things that go bump in the night, and he had a nightmare, the two of them would curl up on an old motel bed and Dean would whisper endearments and urge him to go back to sleep. His heart swelled for the young angel.

“Come here, Alfie.” He smiled softly and extended an arm to the boy who hesitated before making his way over. Dean put his knives and guns away in his dufflebag and motioned for the angel to sit with him on the bed. He was almost positive that Castiel would not mind. The other ex-angel had been hovering over Samandriel like a worried mother ever since they had gotten him in the car.

He motioned that he would be right back and left to change into his night clothes. Samandriel was still sitting with his arms around his knees on the bed when Dean returned. The hunter climbed into his bed on one side of Samandriel and reached out a hand to pull the angel’s back flush against his chest so that he was cradled in Dean’s warmth. Soon enough the only sound in the room were the soft puffs of the smaller angel as he slept in the hunter’s embrace.

The door creaked and Dean knew that Castiel had come up to bed. He felt the other man come up to the edge of the bed and peer at the two of them together.  
“Poor little thing couldn’t sleep.” Dean whispered to his lover. The angel had nodded his acknowledgement and stripped his clothes and prepared himself for bed before he, too, climbed into bed to Dean and the young angel. Castiel adjusted himself at Samandriel’s front and pulled the smaller boy gently so that his face rested against the soft fabric of the borrowed shirt Cas wore, smiling softly when the angel let out a pleased sigh in his sleep.

The three of them sharing a bed had turned into a more frequent thing as the week wore on and soon enough Samandriel’s new clothes and trinkets slowly moved themselves into Dean and Cas’s room. In just two week sit had become perfectly fine for Castiel to wind his arms around the smaller angel and burrow his face into Samandriel’s neck. In just two weeks it had become perfectly normal for Samandriel to curl himself on the couch between Dean and Castiel on the couch and take a nap with his head in the Castiel’s lap as the older angel ran his fingers through the younger’s hair and Dean would lay his head on Samandriel’s flat tummy.

 

On the Monday of the third week, Samandriel found himself in the kitchen attempting to help make breakfast. Sam sat at the table with his coffee mug in left hand and his right hand on the laptop’s motion pad, eyeing him with an amused expression. Dean was stationed at the stove cooking bacon and pancakes (Samandriel discovered he quite liked how fluffy they were and how they tasted smothered in maple syrup) while Castiel moaned into his coffee, caressing the porcelain of the mug lovingly. Kevin was not present for breakfast, usually.

“Hey, Alfie, can you make some toast?” Dean asked as he flipped a pancake. Samandriel nodded enthusiastically and happily grabbed the loaf of bread Castiel offered him. The two angel’s walked over to the toaster that sat harmlessly on the kitchen counter next to the blender. The elder angel explained how the toaster worked and instructed Samandriel on how to place the soft bread inside of the appliance.

“Ad it just pops right out?” The young angel asked in wonder. Castiel nodded gravely. Samandriel waited for what seemed like hours, his blue eyes glues firmly to the toaster, ignoring Dean’s joke about it spontaneously combusting due to the angel’s intense stare.  
Then it happened.

The toaster seemed to come to life as the bread within it jumped up accompanied by one f the most terrifying sounds the small angel had ever heard. Samandriel let out a loud shriek and flew back from the counter, his eyes wide as his hand clawed at his heart in a futile effort to get it to stop pounding. Dean’s roar of laughter rang out as the poor angel panted heavily, trying in vain to get his pulse under control. Sam joined his brother and Dean had to grip the counter to keep from tipping over as the laughter shook his body.

Castiel laid a calming hand on the young angel’s shoulder and looked at him with sympathetic eyes, though a smirk played at his lips.

“It’s alright, Samandriel. I did the exact same thing.” He grinned at the boy and handed him the toast so that they could bring it to the table and eat. Sam and Dean were still wheezing as the the former placed a plate of bacon and pancakes on the table before looking at Samandriel.

“You just made my day, angel.” Dean winked as he sipped his coffee and placed a hand on the Samandriel’s thigh. He found it was very hard for the smaller angel not to smile despite himself. It was difficult to stay mad at the Winchester’s and Castiel when they all seemed so happy. He found himself snickering lightly before he was joining in and the laughter started up again between the four of them.

 

That night, he, Dean, and Castiel cuddled together on the bed and Samandriel fell asleep cradled in between two warm bodies, and with soft kisses pressed to his cheeks.


End file.
